Harry Potter e o futuro mágico
by flaviopfaria
Summary: Harry chegou a maioridade e definirá o futro do mundo mágico. Antes, porém, precisa destruir as horcruxes de Voldemort para depois tentar destruílo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : Godric's Hollow

Harry estava acordado na rua dos alfeneiros número 4, contemplando o nascer do sol. Estava pensando na perspectiva de continuar a busca dos horcruxes sozinho, agora que Dumbledore se foi. Indagava se seus amigos, Rony e Hermione o ajudariam nas buscas pelas partes da alma de Voldemort e como Gina reagiria com a busca dele. Ficou um tempo olhando para o céu até que ouviu uma voz severa chamar-lhe:

-Ande moleque, você perderá o café da manhã!-Harry, olhando para seu tio Valter, desceu até a cozinha.

Seu aniversário era no dia seguinte e ele completaria a maioridade, também saindo dali. Teria que anunciar os fatos decorridos e sua ida. Por isso, depois da sua segunda torrada, levantou-se e disse:

-Amanhã atingirei a maioridade para os bruxos e assim, não gozarei de sua hospitalidade.-Tio Valter deu um leve sorrisinho - Por isso irei embora amanhã de sua casa. Duda e Tio Valter entreolharam-se felizes, porém Tia Petúnia o indagou:

-Para onde você vai?

– E Harry disse:

-Vou para a casa do meu amigo Rony no primeiro momento, mas depois tenho coisas a fazer.

-Você vai sozinho?

-E Harry disse:

-Pedirei para alguém me buscar.

E assim Harry se levantou e voltou ao seu quarto, pensando no seu futuro, com uma certa apreensão e em ele com Gina; queria os dois juntos novamente.

À tarde, Harry escreveu uma carta a Rony, dizendo-lhe:

Rony,

Espero que esteja passando bem. Pergunte a sua mãe ou a seu pai se alguém da ordem pode vir me buscar amanhã. E se pudesse, que me levasse a Godric's Hollow.

Abraço

Harry

E colocou no bico da sonolenta Edwiges, que impaciente, saiu pelos ares noturnos que já tinham chegado a rua dos Alfeneiros.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, voltou Edwiges, trazendo uma carta ao bico. Harry abriu a carta com os dizeres:

Caro Harry,

Lupin o buscará às 7 e o levará a Godric's Hollow. Mas será uma breve visita.

Um abraço,

Sra. Weasley

Harry lendo isso se animou. Alguém o levaria a antiga casa de seus pais, ao túmulo onde eles estão, e isso agradou a Harry.

Fez as malas rapidamente e vinte minutos antes, desceu até a sala de estar dos Dursley e anunciou:

-Irei daqui vinte minutos.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, a campainha tocou e tio Valter foi atender. Era Lupin. Ele foi logo se apresentando:

-Boa noite! E voltando-se para Harry, disse:

-Vamos Harry?

Harry concordou e disse aos Dursley:

-Adeus. Talvez volte, mas cumprirei uma árdua tarefa a partir de agora. Obrigado por tudo. E acenando aos três, dirigiu-se para fora da casa com seu malão, a capa e Edwiges.

Logo, Lupin disse:

-Harry, nós vamos aparatar até Godric's Hollow. Como você não tem permissão, segure firme em mim. As malas e a coruja eu despacharei até A Toca. E com um aceno, os pertences sumiram. Agora, vamos!

Harry sentiu suas entranhas doerem e quando olhou, já estavam longe da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4. Era um lugar sombrio, existiam várias casas velhas ao redor e uma particularmente mais sombria ainda, a qual Harry pôde distinguir rapidamente como a que veio visitar. Ela estava destroçada, paredes caídas, uma parte do teto tinha desabado ao fundo, e próximo ao povoado, havia um cemitério. Lupin disse por fim, pesaroso:

-Esta casa destroçada era onde você morava até a morte dos seus pais. E aquele cemitério ao fundo é onde seus pais foram enterrados. Harry disse:

-Podemos entrar na casa. – E Lupin concordou com a cabeça.

Entrando na casa, além dos destroços, havia um quarto com uma luz fraca. Harry, estranhando isso, foi verificar o que reluzia. Quando chegou no quarto, viu um pote, que logo reconheceu uma penseira; e viu uma taça de ouro, com um brasão. Harry a reconheceu! Era a marca de Helga HufflePuff. Era uma das horcruxes de Voldemort. Estava a um canto. Harry disse a Lupin:

-Lupin, devemos levar essa taça! Ela é muito importante.

-Accio taça! – disse Harry

Nada aconteceu. Lupin disse:

-Parece que há algo bloqueando a taça. Acho melhor a deixarmos aí.

-Não! Preciso dela! É importante! – respondeu prontamente Harry.

-Vou pegá-la. – mas quando Harry mergulhou a mão, uma barreira o impediu.

-Bombarda! – apontou a varinha para a taça e a taça continuou intacta, mas a barreira desapareceu.

-Ótimo! – disse, e mergulhou a mão novamente na taça.

Estava a milímetros da horcrux quando lembrou-se: era perigoso toca-la. Nisso, perguntou a Lupin:

-Lupin, é perigoso tocá-la. Mas preciso leva-la. Podemos levar para a Toca?

-Sim – disse Lupin, - Enjaule-a e vamos, se não tiver mais nada por aqui.

Depois de segundos, estavam chegando à Toca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Salgaza

Harry chegou esfomeado à Toca e querendo contar a notícia da horcrux aos seus amigos Rony e Hermione, e rever sua amada Gina. Lupin chamou:

-Molly! Harry está aqui!

Prontamente, a Sra. Weasley abriu a porta e disse:

-Obrigado Lupin, não quer tomar um chá?

-Não, obrigado – disse Lupin, - tenho que ir, até mais Harry!

Harry o cumprimentou e logo a Sra. Weasley disse:

-Harry, como foram as férias? Você está muito magro! Sente-se ai, e eu prepararei algo pra você comer. Harry sentou-se à mesa. Eram uma e meia. Harry pensou: Rony, Hermione, Gina e o resto devem já estar dormindo. Esperou a Sra. Weasley preparar algo, comeu, e rumou até o quarto de Rony, onde iria ficar.

Um pouco antes de entrar no quarto, ouviu vozes:

-Ele não pode ir a Hogwarts!

-Eu sei querido, mas ele tem que completar seus estudos!

-É muitíssimo perigoso Molly! Não irá sobreviver lá, com esta ameaça.

Harry, cansado, não deu muita importância a conversa, entrou no seu quarto, Rony estava roncando, vestiu o pijama e deitou-se.

Acordou com vozes estridentes:

-COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A FAZER ISSO! VOCÊS QUEREM SER MORTOS? É ISSO?

-Desculpe mãe- Harry distinguiu serem as vozes de Fred e Jorge. A Sra. Weasley continuou:

-TIREM AQUILO DE LÁ JÁ! OU PEDIREI AO SEU PAI PARA QUE CONSIGA FECHAR A LOJA! VÃO RÁPIDO!

Harry ouviu passos largos e outra vez a calmaria na Toca. Ele, depois, levantou-se, trocou-se e saiu do quarto. Rony já tinha saído.

Quando chegou a cozinha, mãos o abraçaram.

-Harry! – Disseram Rony, Hermione e Gina.

-Como foram suas férias? – disse Rony

-Ótimas! Tenho uma novidade para vocês – disse Harry, apontando a Rony e Hermione.

-E eu Harry? Não posso ouvir? – disse Gina, aborrecida.

-Olha Gina, é muito perigoso você continuar comigo enquanto eu busco o que eu tenho que buscar. Entenda por favor.

E Gina fez uma cara carrancuda e saiu da cozinha.

-Ela não se conformou durante as férias do porquê de você não querer continuar com ela. –disse Hermione, - Harry, tome seu café e depois nos conte sobre a novidade!

E Harry foi até a cozinha. Lá encontrou a Sra. Weasley, com uma cara preocupada. Ela, olhando Harry, disse:

-Sente-se Harry! O que você vai querer, bacon, torradas, leite?

-Só uma torrada, obrigado – disse Harry, pegando uma torrada das mãos da Sra. Weasley.

-Onde está o Sr. Weasley? – disse Harry, curioso.

-Ele está muito ocupado, trabalhando na seção de controle de artefatos ilegais contra a magia negra ou artefatos de magia negra encontrados. Harry, depois da morte de Dumbledore, vários departamentos foram criados – disse a Sra. Weasley, triste.

-E Hogwarts? Irá continuar? – disse Harry, já sabendo que não voltaria.

-Voltará. Mas uma série de medidas foram tomadas, McGonagall será a nova diretora, não haverá passeios a Hogsmeade, aurores vigiando as entradas do castelo e dentro dele, e uma outra coisa. – disse a Sra. Weasley, acenando para as cebolas, que estavam se descascando.

-Qual é? – disse Harry curioso

-Ah, não posso dizer. É confidencial. McGonagall me disse.

Harry, depois de terminar seu café, subiu ao quarto, onde já estavam Rony e Hermione, curiosos. Hermione foi logo dizendo:

-O que é então Harry? Qual é a novidade?

E Harry levantou-se, puxou a jaula onde estava presa a taça e mostrou-lhes, assim como contou toda a história dele em Godric Hollow's.

Hermione disse, depois de um longo silêncio:

-Harry, já tem idéia de como destruí-lo?

-Não faço idéia – disse Harry

-Harry, então Você-Sabe-Quem fez uma horcrux depois de ter matado a seu pai? Ou usou sua casa para guardar um feito, o que você acha cara? – disse Rony.

-Acho que ele somente guardou um – disse Harry, - Dumbledore disse que para se fazer uma horcrux, precisa-se de um ritual, quase. Deve demorar e enfraquecer o bruxo.

Dito isso, Hermione disse triunfante:

-Harry, Voldemort gostava de objetos valisos, não gostava? E um objeto valioso perde muito de sua valia com alguma quebra ou arranhão, não é? É isso, precisamos que essa taça perca seu brilho, vire uma taça comum, ou enferrujada, ou suja, é isso!

-É isso Hermione! – disse Harry, - mas como vamos fazer isso?

-Li em livros e existe um feitiço que algo perder seu brilho ou enferrujar. Ele chama Salgaza.


	3. Tentação e obrigação

Capítulo 3-Tentação e obrigação.

-Salgaza. - Os três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Um forte estrondo ecoou por todo o quarto. Lamentos, choros, berros foram ouvidos. Uma névoa negra pairou o quarto. Harry olhou para a taça. Ela estava se decompondo. Cinzas iam surgindo no chão enquanto a taça ia sucumbindo. A porta do quarto abriu, era a Sra. Weasley. Abismada, ela perguntou:

-O que é isso?

-Rony e Hermione, vocês acham que...foi destruído? – disse Harry, ignorando a presença da Sra. Weasley.

Mas antes da resposta, a taça desintegrou-se por completo e a névoa desapareceu. Mas houve um dano. A jaula da taça desapareceu e uma parte do piso do quarto estava preto, com um buraco perto da cama em que Harry dormira.

A Sra. Weasley, com uma cara de poucos amigos, disse:

-Desçam. Quero falar com os três.

E desceram, acompanhados da Sra. Weasley.

Por fim ela disse:

-O que aconteceu agora no quarto?

Hermione começou:

-Sra. Weasley, desculpe-nos. Nós estávamos praticando alguns feitiços e aconteceu aquilo.

-Não preciso saber de Legilimência para saber que você estava mentindo. Aquilo era algo das trevas. Muito poderoso. – disse a Sra. Weasley preocupada. E continuou, - vocês têm que me falar, pois podemos ajudar a fazer algo que precisam fazer, e parecem que precisavam, não é? – disse a Sra. Weasley, olhando atentamente para os três.

-Sra. Weasley, a Ordem da Fênix está viva ainda, depois da morte de Dumbledore? – disse Harry.

-Sim Harry. Porquê? – disse a Sra. Weasley despreocupada.

-Queria falar com todos se possível, hoje mesmo, e com a presença de Rony e Hermione. Queria contar-lhes um segredo. – disse Harry decidido.

-Hoje querido? Vou ver, e tem que ser algo importante mesmo pois todos estão ocupados. – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Harry virou-se para Rony e Hermione e perguntou-lhes:

-Quando será o casamento de Gui e Fleur?

-Ah...Gui ainda está se recuperando. Foi adiado. – disse Hermione.

-O que foi aquela gritaria hoje de manhã? – perguntou novamente

-Foram Fred e Jorge, que colocaram faixas com insultos aos comensais e a v-vVoldemort – disse Rony gaguejando, - mamãe está preocupada.

Harry esperou até a noite, onde iria contar a ordem sobre as horcruxes. Tinha decidido que teria que contar à eles pois seriam de grande ajuda, e Dumbledore não iria negar isto. Harry ficou pensando no buraco. "Será que aquele buraco ainda saiu?" – pensou, mas ficou jogando xadrez de bruxo até a hora do jantar. Depois do jantar, ouviu a porta abrir e apareceu o Sr. Weasley. Logo que viu Harry, foi cumprimenta-lo.

-Como vai Harry? Quando cheguei ontem, você já tinha ido dormir.

-O que vai nos contar hoje de tão importante?

-Uma coisa que Dumbledore me disse. – disse Harry lentamente.

Logo depois,alguns bruxos entraram na casa e se acomodaram. Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Gonagall, Moody e Carlinhos.A Sra. Weasley disse a Harry:

-Mundungo não veio, assim como Hagrid, Gui e Dawlish. Pode começar Harry!

Harry começou:

-O prof. Dumbledore, nas suas aulas comigo ano passado, me contou sobre o segredo que Voldemort tinha e suas conclusões sobre. Hoje queria dizer a vocês o essencial sobre este segredo. Voldemort criou seis horcruxes e mais a alma dele, portanto a alma dele está dividida sete partes.

Murmúrios e espantos ecoavam sobre a cozinha. Todos estavam apreensivos. E Harry continuou:

-Três horcruxes estão destruídos. Restam quatro. Um eu já sei qual é. E por isso pedi a vocês para virem aqui, pois gostaria de pedir ajuda para destruí-lo. É o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. Na noite da morte de Dumbledore, fui com ele para destruí-lo. E lá estava um falso. E tinha um bilhete. E Harry passou o bilhete para todos lerem. Depois disso, Harry prosseguiu, - R.A.B., alguém conhece?

Todos fizeram um negativo e pairou um silêncio na cozinha. Mas esse longo silêncio foi desfeito por Lupin, que disse:

-Harry, essa pessoa realmente é muito poderosa, para conseguir enganar Dumbledore e conseguir o segredo de Voldemort. Devemos investigar a fundo este tal R.A.B.

McGonagall disse aterrorrizada:

-Voldemort criou SETE horcruxes? É sério Potter?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Hermione disse baixinho:

-Eu tenho uma teoria. - Todos a olhavam curiosos esperando-a. - A única pessoaque realmente poderia conseguir isso, e se encaixa em R.A.B. é Regulus Black, irmão de Sirius. Agora o A. talvez seja seu sobrenome do meio, eu realmente não sei...

Lupin sorriu. Parecia que iria dizer algo importante.

-Realmente. Como não pensei nisso antes? R.A.B. é Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius havia me dito sobre este sobrenome dele. Mas Régulus morreu. Será que ele realmente destruiu a horcrux?

Todos ficaram pensativos. "O irmão de Sirius...como pôde?", pensou Harry.

-Haha! Quem sabia muito sobre Regulus é monstro! Vou chamá-lo.

-Monstro! Venha aqui!

E monstro, todo encardido e empoeirado, reverenciou Harry. Harry disse:

-Me diga, quando Regulus Black morreu, se ele deixou alguma relíquia e onde ela está!

-Monstro sabe sim meu senhor, sórdido da laia de Sirius... - Harry quase deu-lhe um pontapé, - Monstro não sabe quando ele morreu, mas faz muito tempo, coitado...Antes de você ter nascido, pirralho. Regulus me deixou um medalhão, mas ele disse que não poderia dar isso a ninguém. Está no porão, com uma série de feitiços. Ele disse pra monstro quando me viu pela última vez assim: "destruí a horcrux de Voldemort! Guarde isto de lembrança" E deuo medalhão para monstro.

Harry disse:

-Está ótimo Monstro. Pode ir agora. E Monstro sumiu de sua vista. E prosseguiu: - Parece que Régulus destruiu o medalhão. Agora são quatro horcruxes destruídas. Restam três. Pelo que Dumbledore me disse, uma das horcruxes é Nagini. - Todos se assustaram. - O outro é desconhecido. Então...se vocês concordarem, peço que me ajudem a procurar as duas horcruxes. Acho que é só.

-Muito obrigado Harry - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Vamos tentar te ajudar.

McGonagall disse a Harry:

-Queria conversar com você, Harry. Ali no canto pode ser.

McGonagall começou:

-Quero parabenizar-lhe pela maioridade. Quero dizer que ficaria honrada se você voltasse a Hogwarts. Este ano será diferente. Se voltar, descobrirá a novidade principal. Acho que você poderá descobrir coisas importantes lá. E tem Dumbledore em seu quadro, na sala dos diretores. Você pode vê-lo, me procurar também, portanto vai ser bom se voltar a Hogwarts. O que me diz?

-Prof. McGonagall, vou pensar na sua proposta. Tenho que achar as horcruxes também e isso pode atrapalhar. Mas vou pensar no seu caso.

-Até breve - disse McGonagall.

-Até breve - repetiu Harry, ainda com a proposta em sua mente.

E voltando a cozinha, despediu-se de todos e foi deitar-se.


	4. Paixão e preocupação

Capítulo 4 –Paixões e preocupações

Harry acordou com Rony o chamando.

-Harry, Harry! Mamãe pediu que te acordasse. Está quase na hora do almoço.

Harry colocou seus óculos, vestiu uma roupa e desceu com Rony. Encontrou Hermione, Gina, Carlinhos e a Sra. Weasley.

-Bom dia Harry. Está na hora do almoço. Sente-se. – disse a Sra.Weasley.

Harry sentou ao lado de Hermione e logo foi perguntando para ela, que estava lendo o Profeta Diário, preocupada.

-Alguma coisa importante, Hermione?

-Não Harry. Só diz aqui que um bruxo viu Severo Snape, mas não conseguiu chamar o ministério a tempo. Snape está sendo procurado por aurores desde quando ele matou Dumbledore.

-O que McGonagall disse pra você, Harry?

-Ela quer que eu volte para Hogwarts. Ela diz que há uma surpresa aguardando os alunos. Você sabe o que é?

-Não sei. Tentamos orelhas extensíveis mas não funcionaram. Você voltará a Hogwarts ou tentará procurar as horcruxes?

-Hermione, estou pensando em voltar a Hogwarts mas dar umas procuradas e sair quando necessário. McGonagall deve estar ciente disso se voltar. Vocês voltarão, correto?

-Eu voltarei, mesmo com o perigo de invasão, agora que Dumbledore está morto, mas eu irei sim. Ah, Harry, a Sra. Weasley está muito preocupada, talvez Gina e Rony não irão, mas acho que no final, ela cederá.

-Vamos ver...

Harry almoçou, depois foi convidado a uma partida de quadribol nos terrenos. Formada as duplas, Harry e Hermione contra Rony e Gina, eles começaram. Depois de muito jogo, eles pararam, se lavaram e foram jantar. Durante o jantar, quatro corujas bateram no vidro da cozinha. A Sra. Weasley abriu pra que elas entrassem e deixaram quatro cartas, uma para cada estudante na mesa. Hermione disse feliz:

-É a carta de Hogwarts!

Abriram. A de Harry continha somente os materiais novos do sétimo ano, o Livro Padrão de Feitiços 7ªsérie e o livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, A defesa da magia negra avançada, com Romilda Growlybkiy. Havia o pedido de confirmação de matrícula anexado.

Rony e Hermione estavam pulando de alegria. Eles disseram juntos:

-Somos monitores-chefe! E Rony chegou perto de Hermione e a beijou. Foi um longo beijo. Gina e Harry entreolharam-se, com cara de riso. Depois Hermione ficou com a cara rosada, envergonhada. Rony sorria triunfante. Ele disse:

-Queria ter feito isso faz tempo. Hoje chegou o momento! – E foi sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, os dois grudados.

Harry subiu ao seu quarto, apanhou Edwiges e mandou a confirmação da matrícula. Depois guardou a carta e deitou-se. Quando virou-se para dormir, a porta abriu. Era Gina. Ela logo foi dizendo:

-Harry, preciso falar com você. Eu te amo, Harry. Quero seguir com você onde for. Não importa se Voldemort souber do meu amor por você, mas quero ficar com você. E sentou-se ao lado dele e o beijou. Harry, depois de longo momento disse:

-Eu esperava isso de você, Gina. Você é forte o bastante para prosseguir comigo na busca pelas horcruxes. Mas não quero você vulnerável. Prometa isso para mim.

-Eu prometo – disse Gina.

Depois de um longo boa noite, Gina foi deitar-se e Harry foi dormir.

Quase que instantaneamente, Rony entrou no quarto. Foi dizendo a Harry:

-Isso é perfeito! Monitor-chefe e namorar a Mione é perfeito cara!

-Parabéns Rony... E Harry virou-se e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou antes de Rony. Vestiu-se lentamente e reparou uma coisa, o buraco feito pela horcrux não havia saído de lá. Mas não deu muita importância e desceu. Quase que estando na cozinha, ouviu uma discussão.

-Eu vou para Hogwarts!

-Se houver invasões, você volta. Não quero perder você, filha!

-Vou enfrenta-los. Como já fiz.

Harry depois de ouvir isso, chegou a cozinha. Gina foi logo lhe beijando e a Sra. Weasley disse:

-Harry, sente-se, vou servir o café.

-Alguma novidade Gina? – sussurou Harry.

-Só a que minha mãe está muito preocupada com nosso retorno a Hogwarts. Ela acha que pode haver invasões. Já os enfrentamos uma vez, por que não mais uma? – disse Gina, com seu final sarcástico., - Já meu pai acha que devemos voltar sim. Ele não vê tantos perigos em voltar. Hermione disse que voltará, porque você também voltará. Ela quer te ajudar em alguma coisa. Eu queria saber o que é. Conte Harry, por favor!

E Harry contou toda a história das horcruxes enquanto pegava ovos com bacon, oferecidos pela Sra. Weasley. Logo depois de tomar café, foi arrumar as malas. Quando entrou no quarto, deparou com Rony beijando Hermione. Eles, quando viram Harry o olhando, ficaram envergonhados, deram um bom dia e desceram. Harry ficou sozinho no quarto.

Depois de arrumar suas malas, os materiais seriam comprados pelo Sr. Weasley, Harry ficou observando o buraco. "O que significaria esse buraco?", pensou Harry. Era um buraco relativamente grande, com um aspecto de queimado. Harry puxou a varinha.

-Reparo. - Nada aconteceu.

-Lumus. – A varinha apontada para o buraco, mas ele não conseguiu ver seu interior.

"Será um portal?", "Para onde ele leva?", "Será que a parte existente na taça foi realmente destruída?", foram indagações feitas pela mente de Harry. Harry foi chamar a Sra. Weasley e contou sobre suas suspeitas. A Sra. Weasley disse:

-Harry, realmente não sei o que fazer. Lupin vem almoçar, você pede ajuda a ele.

Harry ficou esperando até a hora do almoço. Depois de um longo tempo, Lupin apareceu a porta. Ele cumprimentou a todos e chegou até Harry.

-Tudo bem Harry?

-Tudo bem. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

E contou sobre o buraco. Lupin, analizando o buraco, disse preocupado:

-Acho que eu sei o problema dele. Uma de suas teorias está certa.


	5. Batalha Sangrenta

Capítulo 5 – A batalha sangrenta

-Qual é? – perguntou Harry curioso.

-Isto aqui é um portal. Receio que a horcrux esteja aí.

-Terei de entrar então. – Nisso Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram no quarto. Gina perguntou:

-O que aconteceu Harry?

-Este buraco negro aqui é um portal – anunciou Harry.

-Como assim portal? – indagou Rony.

-A horcrux está aí dentro. – disse Harry., - Eu vou busca-la agora.

-Eu estou ao teu lado – disseram Rony, Hermione e Gina juntos. E ficaram perto de Harry.

-Vocês têm certeza que podem destruir a horcrux? – perguntou Lupin inseguro.

-Pode deixar conosco. Nós conseguiremos. – disse Harry.

-Então tudo bem. Mas dentro de uma hora, se não voltarem, entrarei também.

-Então, todos toquem o buraco juntos. Três, dois, um, agora!

E desapareceram do quarto. Foram cair em um amplo lugar, mal iluminado, com água os rodeando. Estavam em uma ilha deserta grande. Harry disse:

-Todos alertas e caminharemos juntos. A verdadeira taça com a horcrux deve estar no centro da ilha.

-Lumus. – disse Harry.

Andaram um pouco na orla da ilha. Encontraram uma trilha. Entraram nela, um pouco adentro encontraram uma parede de pedra. Harry logo adivinhou:

-Teremos que dar um pouco de sangue a pedra.

-Eu dou – disse Rony. Logo conjurou uma faca e furou sua mão. Passando sua mão na pedra, ela rebaixou-se e puderam continuar. Eles prosseguiram e quando avistaram uma cachoeira, dois seres surgiram na frente deles.

-São inferis – gritou Harry

-Incendio – gritou Harry. Os dois caíram estatelados. Quando surgiram por volta de vinte inferis à frente deles.

-Incendio – Todos gritaram. Alguns estavam chegando perto de Gina e Hermione. Elas ficaram acanhadas.

-Petrificus totalis. – disse Rony. Hermione agradeceu com um beijo.

-Impedimenta. – gritou Harry. Os inferis foram atirados para longe. Tinha mais dois de pé; Harry os bloqueou e continuou. Passavam de meia hora na ilha. Caminharam um pouco até que chegaram a cachoeira. Eles avistaram algo brilhante. Era a taça verdadeira. Estava ao lado da cachoeira. Harry gritou:

-Accio horcrux.

No que Harry gritou, uma onda cobriu a taça e um ser apareceu. Era um bicho monstruoso. Era um dragão adulto. Era muito feio e aparentava estar adormecido faz tempos. "O único que enfrentou é fraco perto desse aí, pensou Harry." Bufou e soltou uma rajada de fogo. Todos pularam para trás de uma pedra grande que havia ao lado.

-Como sairemos dessa Hermione? – perguntou Harry aflito.

-Um dragão adulto é muito poderoso, Harry. Quase não sofre danos. Mas talvez exista um feitiço brutal que o tire do nosso caminho. O Avada Kedavra.

-Não vou matá-lo. Não preciso matá-lo. Somente pegar a horcrux. Apontou para o dragão e disse:

-Sectumsempra. O dragão deu um gemido, mas logo voltou a ficar bravo como esteve antes.

-Estupefaça. O dragão deu outro gemido, cambaleou mas agora recompô-se jorrando uma grande quantidade de fogo na pedra, fazendo com que a pedra virasse pó e os outros ficassem sem proteção.

-Me ajudem. Vamos atacar de uma só vez. Um, dois, três.

-Estupefaça – gritaram todos. O dragão não resistiu e caiu no chão. Sangue escorria por suas narinas. Eles foram em direção a horcrux e nisso uma voz gritou atrás:

-Vocês estão aí. Pelas barbas de Merlim! O que está caído aí?

E chegando perto, viu o dragão.

-Ele está morto? – perguntou.

-Não, só um pouco debilitado – disse Gina.

-Um dragão é muito valioso por causa de seu sangue. O sangue de um dragão tem doze usos. Mas como o sangue do dragão é raríssimo, quase nenhuma pessoa tem acesso a ele. Recordo-me de nove deles:

-Curar ferimentos

-Poções contra ilusão, perda de memória, etc

-Dar um pouco de sobrevida a pessoa que o bebe

-Regenerar ossos e órgãos.

-Usado em varinhas, pois tem poder mágico monstruoso.

-Reanimar pessoas ou animais.

-Tirar veneno

-Aumentar a força

-Servir de alimento

Hermione estava sorrindo.

-Eu queria mesmo saber disso. Mas, será que podemos levar um pouco?

-Pode sim Hermione – disse Lupin.

E Hermione conjurou um frasco e retirou um pouco do sangue do dragão.

Harry perguntou a Lupin:

-Como destruiremos esta horcrux.

-Acho que é com o feitiço que Voldemort mais gosta. O Avada Kedavra

-Harry mirou bem na taça e disse:

-Avada Kedavra!

E a taça desintegrou-se.

-Acho que agora acabou – disse Harry

-Sim, acabou. Vamos aparatar. Gina, segure em mim.

E todos estavam de volta a Toca.

-Ninguém sabe onde fomos – disse Lupin, - Teremos de encarar Molly agora.

E com um riso, chamou Molly.


	6. A Nova Casa

Capitulo 6- A Nova Casa

Depois de uma longa explicação, Lupin os deixou e foi embora. Eles almoçaram e foram arrumar suas malas; voltariam a Hogwarts amanhã. Estavam todos muito cansados. Jantaram e foram dormir.

Logo pela manhã, Harry acordou, tomou café junto com todos e foram até a plataforma nove e meio, com o Sr. Weasley, que conseguiu carros do ministério para leva-los. Lá, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se despediram de todos e todos rumaram para o expresso de Hogwarts. Tinham poucos alunos. Reconheceram McMilliam e Thomas, que os cumprimentaram. Entraram no expresso e Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine dos monitores enquanto Harry e Gina procuravam um vagão. Encontraram Neville e Luna em um vagão e foram sentar-se com eles. Logo que entraram, Neville foi os cumprimentando:

-Olá Harry! Olá Gina! Como vão?

-Bem – disse Gina, - Como vai Luna?

-Tudo bem.

-Harry, você viu quem é o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas? – perguntou Neville

-Não. Você sabe quem é? – disse Harry.

-Não, mas queria saber. Nenhum fica mais de um ano... – disse Neville.

A viagem prosseguiu morna até perto de Hogwarts. Tinham comprado alguns doces mas estavam famintos. Vestiram suas vestes e quando o trem chegou a estação de Hogsmeade, todos desceram. Harry viu Hagrid monitorando e foi falar com ele. Ele viu Harry e ficou contente.

-Olá Harry! Sinto muito em não poder ter ido a Toca, mas já sei do que se tratou. Depois preciso conversar com você em particular. Pode ser?

-Certo Hagrid. Nos vemos no castelo. – E partiu com Gina até Hogwarts.

Todos estavam sentados; Harry viu que não havia nenhuma mudança nos professores, mas ficou surpreso, pois não havia ninguém ocupando a vaga de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Estava sentado ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Sussurou:

-Onde está o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

-Realmente não sei Harry. – disse Hermione.

Hagrid estava acompanhando os alunos de primeiro ano. Eram mais baixos do que nunca, observou Rony. Eram cinco. Pareciam assustados com a presença de um meio-gigante os guiando. O chapéu seletor começou a falar:

Tempos difíceis,

Tempos de união entre todos,

Devemos nos unir, pois Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado puxa as pessoas para o lado das trevas quando menos esperamos.

Devemos confiar uns aos outros

Para o mal combater.

Somente a pessoa marcada por causa da profecia,

Pode acabar com a guerra.

Seja forte,

Seja firme,

Confie nos seus amigos

E siga em frente na sua missão.

O chapéu mandou três para a Lufa-Lufa, um para Corvinal e um para a Grifinória.

Todos aplaudiram. Harry ficou pensando no porquê do chapéu estar falando dele.

McGonagall levantou-se. Esperou as conversas dispersarem e disse:

-Agora vamos comer. Depois os discursos.

E travessas cheias de comida apareceram. Todos se serviram bem. Depois as sobremesas.

Quando já estavam fartos, McGonagall se levantou. Ela começou:

-Bom, como todos já devem saber, eu assumi o lugar de diretora após a morte do nosso querido ex-diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, - ela fez uma pausa, visivelmente emocionada., - Nosso novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas está muito ocupado mas trabalhará normalmente amanhã. – alguns ruídos apareceram mas a diretora fez menção de prosseguir e eles cessaram., - Bom, como alguns de vocês devem ter percebido, inúmeros alunos não voltaram. Por quê? O porquê é: Os alunos foram minuciosamente selecionados, e apenas os melhores de cada turma, eu digo, os melhores, foram chamados a retornarem. Como podem ter visto, há pouquíssimos alunos de Sonserina, que em sua maioria, preferiram não voltar a Hogwarts. Apenas três alunos, os quais Harry não conhecia, estavam na mesa. As aulas continuaram normalmente, mas com algumas mudanças nos planos de lições. As aulas de Aritmancia, Estudos dos trouxas e Adivinhação serão restritas àqueles que tiverem interesse, tempo livre e irem bem em geral. Adivinhação será dada pela Prof. Trelawney e pelo prof Firenze. A matéria será optativa desde o primeiro ano., - Rony estava quase dormindo. Harry e Gina estavam conversando baixo e Hermione ainda continuava prestando atenção. Alguns focos de conversas podiam ser distinguidos. McGonagall, percebendo isso, aumentou o tom de voz e todos prestaram atenção nela., - Por fim, algumas novidades serão introduzidas este ano. Por motivos óbvios, não haverá o Campeonato das Casas este ano com a Sonserina, mas haverá disputa entre as outras casas, sendo que os alunos restantes de Sonserina serão introduzidos a Lufa-Lufa por decisão dos professores. O prof. Slughorn será o diretor de Sonserina, ou seja, dos três, - e fez um aceno aos três de bom retorno. – E a maior surpresa vocês verão amanhã. Boa noite a todos! Alguns aplaudiram, outros estavam bocejando. Harry disse a Hermione:

-Algo esclarecedor?

-Bom, só o fato de a maioria dos alunos de Sonserina terem ligações com Você-Sabe-Quem, o que já era claro.

Eles subiram até a sala comunal, e foram logo se deitar.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com um estardalhaço. Vozes berrando e chiando. Rony estava se trocando. Harry perguntou:

-O que houve?

-A novidade...disse ele despreocupado. Vai lá ver Harry.

Harry se trocou e se deparou com um aviso grande:

Hogwarts será sede de uma ordem importante. Aqui estão alguns avisos para o melhor respeito a eles.

E ali continham várias normas sobre como tratar um integrante da ordem. Será que a ordem da fênix encontrou Hogwarts como sede, pensou Harry. Harry observou outro quadro grande, e chegou mais perto para ver:

Agora, os alunos podem escolher suas profissões desde cedo. E já treinar para ser bem-sucedido. Aqui estão as profissões que terão aulas específicas:

-Auror

-Curandeiro

-Obliviador

-Professor

-Trabalhos diplomáticos

-Como conseguir cargos no ministério.

-Ótimo, pensou Harry. Treinamentos para futuros aurores.

E saiu correndo em direção aos dormitórios, trocou-se e desceu com Rony até o Salão.

Encontraram Hermione lendo o profeta diário e comendo salsichas. Hermione quando os viu, disse animada:

-Viu a novidade que McGonagall havia dito? A Ordem da Fênix tem sua sede aqui. Olhe, Tonks e Lupin estão ali. Vamos conversar com eles?

E foram até eles. Gina tinha acabado de chegar ao salão e acompanhou-os.

-Oi – disse Tonks. – Que bom agora! Estamos perto de vocês.

-É – disse Lupin. –, mas estamos aqui por um motivo especial. Achar tudo sobre os segredos de Dumbledore. Já achamos uma coisa importante dele. O testamento de Dumbledore.

-Sério? - Já o abriram? - perguntou Harry.

-Ainda não. Está cheio de encantamentos. Encontramos ontem. Mas vamos abrir amanhã a tardenuma cerimônia. Todos os alunos poderão participar. - disse Lupin.

-Então nos encontramos amanhã! Até mais! - disse Harry.

-Ah, - disse Hermione, quase se esquecendo, - quem serão os professores específicos. Alguém conhecido? E quem será o professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

-Ah sim. - disse Tonks, parecendo surpresa com o retorno deles., - Eu sereiuma das professoras para aurores. Alastor também dará algumas aulas. Eu acho que o resto dos professores vocês não conhecem. O professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas é um velho conhecido. E deu uma risadinha. Em qual profissão você irá Hermione?

-Não tenho idéia ainda.

-E você Harry?

-Auror.

-Que bom. Acho que você dará um bom auror. Se eu passei...

-Espero eu. Tchau!

-Tchau!

E voltaram a mesa dos alunosporque McGonagall estava passando o horário aos alunos e confirmando as especializações.

-O que vocês farão? - perguntou Harry.

-Acho que é melhor eu ser auror, Harry. Pelo menos eles ganham bem. - disse Rony baixinho.

-Eu também vou com vocês. Acho que é uma boa profissão. - disse Hermione confiante

McGonagall confirmou a profissão deles e eles tinham aulas especificas de Vigilância e Rastreamento, Defesa avançada, Duelo, Agilidade e Camuflagem ou Metamorfose, Animagia(ser animago), dependendo da aptidão. Depois disso, receberam seus horários normais.

-Terá os N.I.E.M?

-Não Granger. Nem N.O.M. nem N.I.E.M.

-Ainda bem - disse Rony baixinho. Hermione fez uma cara de desaprovação a ele.

-Bom, - disse Harry, mudando o foco, - teremos Poções pela manhã e duplo período de defesa contra as artes a tarde. Saberemos quem é o professor misterioso.

Rumaram para as masmorras. Chegaram lá e se acomodaram num canto a esquerda.

-Bom dia classe. - disse Slughorn. Vamos começar preparando uma poção que seu efeito é conhecido por alguns. E olhou Harry astutamente. A felix felicis. Ela é trabalhosa e demorada, portanto vocês começarão hoje e nas próximas aulas, continuarão. As instruções estão no quadro. - Ele apontou para o quadro com a varinha e apareceu um longo pergaminho. - podem começar!

Depois de um longo trabalho, a voz de Slughorn foi ouvida.

-Por hoje é só. Próxima aula continuaremos. Bom dia a todos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram das masmorras. Rony estava abraçado em Hermione, que estava vermelha, visivelmente constrangida de tanta gente vê-los assim.

Eles almoçaram, descançaram e foram para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Quando chegaram perto, uma voz muito familiar cumprimentou-os.

-Olá Harry, Rony e Hermione!


End file.
